Barefoot Cinderella
by captainstark
Summary: You're my barefoot Cinderella. -Niley-


She sighed as she sat quietly on the chair in her balcony, enjoying the cool night breeze blow and the stars twinkled, giving her enough entertainment. Her best friend's words kept replaying in her mind.

"_Miley, are you coming to prom tonight?" Demi asked as she eyed herself in the mirror with a pink dress pressed against her body. "It's gonna be a blast!"_

"_Nah, it's not my thing, Demi, and you know it," Miley shrugged it off while flipping through the pages of her newest People magazine._

_Demi groaned, "Oh, c'mon Miley. Are you seriously still not over him?"_

"_Demi!" Miley spoke loudly. "Liam's the first guy I have ever fell in love with, how do you think I would feel? He just dumped me this morning."_

"_I know, Miles, but maybe homecoming will let you meet a new guy who will steal your heart," Demi winked knowingly._

_Miley rolled her eyes, "Dems, I told you, I can't get over a heart break like that."_

"_It'll be fun, believe me, Mi. You'll have to listen to me. And anyway, Nick Gray's coming. You know you have a crush on him," Demi teased in a singsong tone._

"_I do not!" Miley gasped then laughed, "I told you I don't."_

"_And you precisely know that I won't believe you even if you said it," Demi giggled and set her dress on the bed once again._

"_He's like one of my best friends, Demi. Oh f-y-i, he has a girlfriend! Penny, remember?"Miley shot her a look._

_Demi huffed, "Aw, he just broke up with her this morning. Rumoredly, I heard that he did that to ask you to prom!" she squealed and jumped up and down._

"_You go and have fun. I'm gonna head home," Miley sighed, devastated. "And he won't ask me, I'm just a friend to him anyway," she shrugged._

"_Miles, he's gonna ask you!" a giggle escaped Demi's pink lips._

"_No, he's not." Miley disagreed once more. Nick and her were in different worlds. Nick was captain of the football team while Miley's more to the school kind of girl. Guys were interested in her because of her beauty, but none caught her eye. Though Nick and her remained best friends all the caue of a science partner project._

_Demi pouted, saddening at her best friend._

"_Have fun with Joe, you guys will look cute together," Miley winked and her friend blushed red. She closed the door then started to head back home._

And now here she was, she's alone at home, outside her room, and seems like a desperate girl looking for love. She was only wearing a simple white tee and shorts. Her phone started to blast out California Girls by Katy Perry. She grabbed it off the table and clicked the green button, Demi's cheery voice filled her ears, "Changed your mind, kiddo?"

"No, Demi. I'm still home and I'm not gonna come. That's the eleventh time I've told you tonight," Miley shook her head. Demi had still been trying to persuade her to go to prom, though Miley kept declining the offer.

"Aw, Mi Mi, Nick's not here by the way," Demi shrugged and her eyes scanned the crowd. Joe was getting punch for them both. That night, her eyes never found the curly haired cutie. "Do you have any idea where he is? Joe's worried sick. He hasn't heard from him all night."

Miley frowned in worry, "No, I haven't. I'll try to call him later on,"

"Thanks, Miles." Demi grinned. "Gotta go, I'm gonna kill the dance floor with Joe. This beat is sick!" she giggled. "Toodles!" the line went dead.

She sighed and set her phone down on the small side table. Pebbles started to land on the floor from below. Miley's eyes brows furrowed to the middle, confused. She stood up and picked them up then went over to the railings and her eyes dropped down. There stood a figure in the darkness, she couldn't make out who it was. "Hey, mind if I come up?" he whispered.

Well, at least it sounded like a guy. Thinking it was Liam, Miley nodded. "Go ahead, just be careful,"

The guy easily swung himself from the first to the second floor. He climbed over the bars and stood on his feet safely on the ground. "Hey," he grinned. Miley's mouth dropped, almost hitting the ground.

"Nick?" her mouth gaped at the man in front of her. She was still surprised of why he was here.

"The one and only," he smirked and stepped closer towards her.

"What are you doing here? Prom's going on right now," she exclaimed, waving her hands frantically in the air.

He chuckled, "Chill, Mi. I don't care that prom's there." the radio from Miley's room played a soft melodic song which gave them a comfortable silence. "I don't have a date and I didn't see you there," he slipped his arm around her waist.

Her cheeks turned crimson red, "I thought you were going with Penny,"

"Miles, I broke up with her this morning. I couldn't care less if Sara Paxton or Megan Fox was there. If you're not there, I shouldn't be," he tucked a strand of her hair that had fell to her gorgeous face.

"Stop it, Nick," she laughed nervously. It was a bit awkward that he was saying cheesy stuff.

"Miley Ray Stewart, I've had the biggest crush on you since junior high, and you don't even know how excited I was when I got paired up with you for that project," he grinned cheekily. "I wanna spend this night with you, right here, right now,"

"Right here, right now," she mumbled, repeating his words. "I can't, Nick," she pushed his hand away from her face.

"Why not?" his expression dropped as his lips trembled a bit.

"We're just different, Nick. Let's just say, you're the popular and I'm the loser. It's not that hard to figure out," Miley sighed, looking away from him. Yes, she had been and always have been in love with him. Even if she kept denying it from Demi.

"Mi, I wouldn't even care if you came from Europe or Texas or even Mars!" he laughed. "All I know is that..." he breathed in before letting it out, "I love you, Miley Ray Stewart. I did then, I do now and I always will."

Miley's blue orbs brimmed with tears, "Nick..." she breathed out. "I love you too."

With that, Nick closed the gap between them. Miley pressed her lips harder against his, feeling the attention that he was giving into the kiss. Finally they pulled away and stared at each other with goofy grins. "Miley, would you do me the honor of dancing here with me tonight?"

"Nick, I'm not even wearing a dress or anything and that wouldn't be appropriate for a dance," Miley's cheeks burnt.

He pulled her closer and slipped his arms around her waist and Miley hung her arms loosely around his neck. They started to sway to the music playing in the background. Nick got closer to her ear and whispered, "No matter what you wear, you'll always look beautiful in my eyes. You don't need a dress or glass heels to be with me."

Miley's eyes grew redder and she buried her face in his neck to hide it.

"You're like no other, Miley. You'll look beautiful in anything and what you're wearing right now is what I like the best." he grinned sheepishly. "You're..." he tried to describe her perfectly. "You're my barefoot Cinderella. You're mine."

"I love you," Miley murmured softly to his ear.

"I love you too," Nick smiled warmly and joined his and her lips together again.

**Aw, I heard Barefoot Cinderella from the Hannah Montana Forever soundtrack and I thought it was Niley-ish. It's such a cute song x) R&R for me please? Enjoy my other stories!**

**/samsmileyy – follow and get me to 140 followers please? :D I'll loveee youuuu**

**/samsmileyy – spam that kiddos, I love getting Qs to answer ;D**


End file.
